La planet et des Romuliens
by I heart Star Trek
Summary: Kirk a trouvé une nouvelle planète avec des Romuliens dans l'orbite. Qu'est-ce qu'il à faire? Peut-il sauve l'Enterprise? Je suis désolée pour la grammaire; français est ma deuxième langue, donc je vous voudrais faire des revues. Chapitre 2 est ici!
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un bon matin, un message d'alerte réveillePavel A. Chekov, le navigateur en chef de l'_Enterprise_. «Alerte rouge. Alerte rouge. Stations de combat. Ce n'est pas un exercice. Je répète, ce n'est pas un exercice. Stations de combat. » Chekov s'habilla en vitesse et couru à la passerelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lorsque ce n'était pas une alerte qui le tirait du sommeil, c'était une autre chose. En entrant sur la passerelle, il vit des Romuliens sur l'écran principal. L'IRW _Belak_, un cuirassé.

« Lieutenant Uhura, ouvrez les communications avec les Romuliens, s'il vous plaît. » ordonna le capitaine Kirk.

« Le commandant Romulien est sur l'écran, monsieur. » rapporta Uhura.

« Vaisseau Romulien, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'espace fédéré? » demanda Kirk. Il se tourna vers l'enseigne Chekov pour lui chuchoter de se préparer à passer en vitesse de la lumière à son commandement.

« Mais, Capitaine, les Romuliens sont dans notre territoire. C'était une violation du traité. » Répondit Chekov.

« Oui, je sais. Oh, je ne dis pas dans quelle direction je vous voudrais aller. Allez cinq parsecs à votre gauche. »

« D'accord. » répondit Chekov. Kirk se tourna vers l'écran pour parler au Romulien.

« Bonjour! » Salua le capitaine. « Qu'est que la Fédération peut faire pour vous ? »

Le commandant Romulien a grogna : « La Fédération ? Vous êtes dans notre territoire ! Maintenant, sortez avant nous allons explosions votre navire ! »

Kirk se mit à réfléchir puis répondit. « Que diriez-vous que vous et moi nous nous téléportions sur cette planète pour régler nos différents comme des gens civilisés. »

Le commandant Romulien donna son accord et Uhura mit fin à la communication. « Uhura, demandez au Docteur McCoy, à Monsieur Spock de me rejoindre dans la salle des transporteurs. » dit le capitaine juste avant que la porte de la passerelle se referme.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quand le Capitaine sortait la passerelle, il y a eu un peu de paix entre l'_Enterprise_ et le navire de gare. Chekov a eu la Conn parce-que le Capitaine dit. Il n'était pas l'officier de pont le plus élevé, mais comme une commande stagiaire, il était d'avoir autant d'expérience que possible.

Kirk ordonna Monsieur Scott d'énergisé les transporteurs pour leur transporter. Il a fermé ses yeux jusqu'à le parti d'atterrissage a ressemblé sur le terre. Kirk ouvre ses yeux et a regardé pour les Romuliens. Monsieur Spock, qui aussi était un part de le parti, à leur trouvé. Ils commençaient de marcher vers les Romuliens.

« Capitaine, » Spock a dit, « vous devriez rester ici. Je peux chercher des Romuliens, et c'est plus logique que vous êtes ici, où il est plus sûr. »

« C'est une planète neutre, » Kirk a rejeté l'avis de son ami. « Les Romuliens ne peut pas me blesser à moins qu'ils voulaient une guerre interstellaire. Nous n'étions pas dans leur territoire. Où êtes les natives de cette planète? »

Spock regarda à son tricorder. « Selon mon tricorder, il y a quelques lectures forme de vie d'environ six point deux trois quatre kilomètres au nord-ouest de nous. C'est mon suggestion que nous allions près d'eux pour observation et, si elles sont sensibles, nous pourrions établir le contact avec eux. »

Kirk hocha sa tête en accord avec quoi son officier de science juste a dit. « C'est bien. Spock et Insigne Gibloy, allez à gauche et nous couvrir. Insigne Drondryebre, vous m'accompagnez vers les peuples. D'accord? »

Drondryebre suivra son capitaine. Il a vu un Romulien et chuchota quelque chose à Kirk, qui a tiré son phaser à une créature à l'échelle. Kirk leva les yeux de surprise à un Gorn! Kirk était confuse parce-que ce n'était pas Tau Lacertae IX. Peut-être les Gorns avaient colonisé cette planète. Tout est possible, il pensait. « Monsieur Spock, quelle est les chances de rentrer un Gorn sur cette planète, ce qui est assez peu d'années-lumière de Tau Lacertae IX? » Kirk demanda à son Premier Officier. Il attend pour son réponse avant de se rappeler que Spock n'était pas là. Embarrassé, Kirk la disait à Monsieur Drondryebre.

« Capitaine, je pense que c'est possible que les Gorns avaient colonisé cet planète, mais c'est plus probable que c'est juste un créature qui est similaire de le Gorn. Nous ne sommes pas près de Tau Lacertae IX, correcte? » L'insigne lui a répondu.

« Non, vous êtes correcte. » Kirk regardera à le Gorn. « Je ne pense pas que les Gorns avaient colonisé cette planète. »

Le Gorn a répondu par dire qu'ils avaient voyagé l'univers depuis ils ont reconnu les officiers de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Kirk a pensé debout dire que c'est Starfleet, mais il a décidé de la laisser. Le Gorn continuait : « Nous avions été ici pour probablement trois années quand nous rencontrons les Romuliens. Ils ont pris plus notre gouvernement et déclarait que Tau Lacertae IX est une partie de leur Empire. Il y avait une rébellion, mais les Romuliens les ont exterminés. Pourriez la Fédération nous aidez? »

Kirk regarda fixement le Gorn. Il savait que quand il est dans le mieux d'espace, il était le représentant de la Fédération. Mais, personne n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, ils se réuniraient sur une planète loin de Tau Lacertae IX. « Euh, demandez les Gorns changé d'avis sur l'adhésion à la Fédération? » Kirk lui demande.

« Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Nous avons perdu contact avec notre planète seulement y a cinq ans. Nous essayions de rétablir contacte, mais tous nos tentatives ont échoué. Il n'y a rien de faire. » La Gorn a fait son équivalant d'un haussement d'épaules. Kirk a fait une décision de commandent instantanément, sans aucune intervention de ses officiers supérieurs.

« Vouliez-vous nous voyager à Tau Lacertae IX? » Kirk a lui demandé. Si les Gorns pourrions reprendre leur planète avec l'aide d'un vaisseau de la Fédération, ils pourraient la rejoint.

« Si ce n'est pas de trouble pour vous. Nous ne voulions pas d'avoir vous dans la trouble. » La Gorn a dit.

« C'est d'accord. Si vous voulez bien m'excuse, je vais contacter mon navre et nous ont téléporté. Kirk à _Enterprise_. »

« _Enterprise_, Chekov ici. »

« Monsieur Chekov, avez Monsieur Scott nous faisceau. »

« Oui, oui Capitaine. Chekov sur. » Kirk fermait son communicateur tout comme il se sentait le verrou faisceau transporteur sur lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

Un examen signifierait beaucoup pour moi….. mes lecteurs….*tousse* *tousse*

**Chapitre 3**

Quand le Capitaine resurgit dans la Salles des Transporteurs, il courait à la passerelle. Quand il l'arrivait, il demanda à Lieutenante Uhura de contacter Starfleet. Il envoyait un message qui dit qu'il était transporté le Gorn à Tau Lacertae IX. Il y avait plus de parler militaire, mais ça c'est quoi il veut dire. Juste après il a fini, Kirk demande à Monsieur Chekov debout la situation avec les Romuliens.

« Donc, Capitaine, ils sont quatre-vingt-dix-neuf parsecs loin de nous. Ils n'ont pas encore de tirer. Il n'y a pas encore des hostilités. » Chekov lui a rapporté.

« Bien. D'accord, Monsieur Spock. Courez un balayage sur le récipient. »

« Standard forme pour un oiseau de proie. Ses armes sont armés et prêtes à faire feu. Elles avaient du dommage sur l'aile gauche. Sauf si elles sont à l'aide, il y a seulement l'une que nous pourrions voir. »

« Nous sommes dans l'espace Fédération en orbite debout une planète neutre, entouré par les Romuliens. » Kirk pensait. « Monsieur Spock, est-ce qu'il y a des métaux précieux sur cette planète? »

« Oui, Capitaine. » Spock a répondu après un moment. « Il y avait un petit dépôt de cristaux de dilithium ce qui pourrait être exploité. »

« Ainsi, ça c'est pourquoi les Romuliens était ici. Ils sont après la dilithium. »

« Peut-être, Capitaine; ça c'est la solution la plus logique. Mais les Romuliens n'étaient pas connaître pour ses logiques. »

« Oui, Monsieur Spock. Je le sais. Mais… » Capitaine Kirk réfléchissait. « Peut-être ils voulaient d'occuper la planète et l'ajouta à leur territoire. »

« Il y a un quatre-vingt-huit point cinq deux percent chance de ça, Monsieur. » Spock calculait.

« L'autre, quel est l'autre option? » Kirk lui demande à propos une minute.

« Il y a un deux point six percent chance que les Romuliens détruiront la planète. Le huit point neuf chances qui reste, il y a vraiment un million des choses que c'est possible, mais très, très improbable. »

« D'accord. » Kirk formulait un plan. « Monsieur, comment est ça? » Il lui demande après le décrit.

Spock le considéré. « Ça, il pourrait fonctionner. Il y a plus des variables, mais il pourrait fonctionner. »

« Il va fonctionner, Monsieur Spock. » Kirk lui a dit. Spock juste pliait ses mains.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

« Lieutenante Uhura, ouvre une fréquence aux Romuliens, s'il vous plaît. » Kirk requêtait à l'Officière de Communications.

« Fréquence ouvre, monsieur, » elle lui répond après un court moment.

« Merci, Lieutenante. » Kirk tournait à l'écran. « Et avec qui est-ce que j'avais la plaisir de parler? »

« Je suis Sous-Commandant T'Vrek. La planète que vous êtes en orbites debout est un part de l'Empire Romulien. Je suggère que vous sortiez l'orbite avant de confirmer cette violation du traité. »

« Un moment, s'il vous plaît. Nous sommes dans l'espace Fédération. Il y a des personnes dessous qui sont un part de la Fédération Unité des Planètes. Ils l'avaient colonisé déjà. »

« Excusez-moi si je ne vous croie pas. » Le commandant se moquait de lui.

« C'est d'accord, » Kirk a dit, semblant une sourire. « Peut-être nous pourrions avait une réunion sur la planète en question. Kirk hors, » et il motionnait à Uhura de terminer.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez la conn. Avaient le Docteur, Insigne O'Brandt et Insigne Descoteaux nous rencontre, s'il vous plaît. »

« Aye, aye, monsieur, » Uhura a dit. Kirk elle entendait fait des appels quand il sorts la passerelle.


End file.
